Famous!
by BronwynBrian
Summary: Marauders AU. James and the boys are looking for a place to stay, and they happen upon Lily's house. Chaos ensues. A/N: I started writing this a few days ago, and I can honestly say that I don't know where I'm planning on going with this. DISCLAIMER: Not the Author of the absolutely fabulous Harry Potter series. Sorry.


He jumped up and peered in the bottom floor window of the first house that he found. The lights were off, and there was no movement, but as it was nearly 11 o'clock at night, that didn't really mean anything.

He looked around for something that would help him see if anyone was in the house, and spotted an old, dangerous-looking ladder leaning up against the wall. Glancing around quickly, he snuck up to the ladder, then, shakily, began to climb.

Luckily for him, the ladder ended just outside of a second story window. When he reached the top, he discovered that there were curtains up, but they were very flimsy ones, and it was easy to see that the lights were still on inside the room.

He was just about to make his way cautiously back down the rusty ladder when he noticed something - because the curtains were so flimsy and the light was still on, he could see the silhouette of a girl in the room... And she was changing. He knew he should turn around, stop watching, stop being such a pervert, but he couldn't help himself. He was mesmerized by her movements.

She pulled off her tight-fitting tee-shirt and threw it onto the floor in front of her, then turned around to look at the wall on her left. As she did so, he could just about make out the vague outline of the bra that she was wearing. Then, she turned back, away from the window, and began slowly slipping her trousers off. His mouth dropped open at how sensual it looked from where he was, and he could barely imagine what it would be like if he were actually in the room with her.

Eventually, she finished pulling them off, and turned back to the wall on her left. She unceremoniously took off her bra, and added it to the pile of clothes at her feet. She grabbed another piece of clothing - a dress, maybe? It looked like one on her, at least - and slipped it over her head.

She made her way over to the window, closer and closer until suddenly her face appeared, and she was no longer just a silhouette.

She froze with her hands on the window sill, and her mouth dropped open at the sight of him there, a random stranger in torn up clothes with messy hair.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of the girl he'd been watching for the past 10 minutes. She was beautiful, stunning red hair tied back out of her face, bright emerald green eyes, and pale, creamy skin.

Suddenly, he realised how bad it must look to her, and started gesturing at her to not scream or yell or tell anyone - not that it looked like she could really do that anyway, as she was still leaning on the sill with her mouth wide open.

_Can I come in?_ He mouthed to her. Obviously still in shock, she shook her head, but opened the window so she could talk to him a bit better.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you outside my window?" She whispered vehemently at him. He blinked at her in surprise - did she really not know who he was?

"I'm James Potter." He replied quietly, exceedingly aware of his precarious position on the increasingly unstable ladder. "And I'm out here because my friends and I need a place to stay, and this is the first house that we've found." She glared at him.

"And what, you couldn't just ring the doorbell like a normal person?" She said angrily.

"Look, we can talk about that shit later, okay? Can I please just come in? I think this ladder's going to break any minute!" He responded, getting increasingly annoyed. She looked at his precarious position, and sighed, her mothering instincts apparently winning out over her obvious distrust of the teenager outside her bedroom window. He sighed in relief, then thought of something else. "Can my friends come in as well? They're freezing down there, and we have nowhere else to go..." As she'd already agreed to letting one strange boy into her house, she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but you can come in through the front door, thank you very much. I don't particularly want a troupe of teenage boys stomping through my room, I'd never feel safe in here again!" She told him, and he smiled in relief.

"Thank you so, so much. I don't know what we would have done without you..." She gave a grudging smile.

"You'll have to be quiet though, try not to wake my roommates up, okay?" She said sternly. He held up a hand as if to say 'I swear', but dropped it back to the ladder quickly after, as he didn't feel very confortable only holding onto the thing with one hand. She smiled at him shyly, and he blinked in shock. For a second, she had looked exactly like someone he had known a long, long time ago... "Go on then!" She whispered harshly. "I'm not gonna go and unlock the door for y'all until you get down to the bottom floor!" He looked at her in shock for a sceond, then grinned.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He whispered back, then put his legs on the outside of the ladder, and promptly slid down it. She looked at the space he'd just vacated in shock, then looked down at him. "Come on, then!" He stage whispered, not looking at her. "I've found us a place, and the chick up there seemed nice enough."

Slowly, his three friends made their way out of the brush next to the house, all looking rather bedraggled and worse for wear. "Are you sure she won't try to kill us?" One of them asked him, but another was already distracted.

"She wouldn't be able to - look at how small she is!" He crowed, staring up at the window where the girl was still standing. She squeaked, which made him laugh harder, and disappeared from the window.

"She'd better be coming downstairs to open the door, or so help me God, Padfoot..." The first boy - James Potter - snarled. The boy he was adressing - Padfoot - didn't seem bothered.

"Of course she is. I mean, look at us! We're the epitome of sex right here." He told the other three confidently. "Besides, Prongs, didn't you tell her who you are?" Padfoot nudged James/Prongs, and winked at him conspiritatorly. James flushed, which made the three other boys crow with laughter at his discomfort.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked, and the girl whispering at them loudly. "Come on, before I change my mind!" She said to them. They all scurried quickly to the door, dragging their stuff behind them. She looked them over dissaprovingly. "How much junk do you guys need?" She asked them scathingly. James shrugged apologetically, and she sighed. "Well, come in, I guess. But be quiet! My roommates are trying to sleep - I think..." She paused for a second, still blocking the doorway, then moved aside to let the boys in.

Padfoot sauntered past her, then stopped. "Where are we going from here?" He asked the girl curiously. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"The only place you can go is straight, dumbass. Where do you think you're going from there?" She said brusquely. He blinked at her, looking almost exactly like James earlier, then shrugged and carried on walking. The girl turned to the other three boys. "What was that about?" She asked them, but they all just smiled mysteriously at her, and followed Padfoot down the hallway, leaving her to lock the door behind them.


End file.
